HoW ArE YoU, My bRoThEr?
by Danichantotally
Summary: Summary: Karkat flees from Gamzee until he finds him. Then the fun begins :o Contents: Rape, slight gore, and it turns to Yaoi near the ending. One-Shot. Have fun reading :D


**Author's Notes: This is my first Homestuck-related story ^^ I hope that you will enjoy it!**

**Warning: Contains: Rape, Slight gore, Turns to Yaoi Near the End**

**Summary: Karkat flees from Gamzee until he finds him. Then the fun begins :o) Contents: Rape, slight gore, and it turns to Yaoi near the ending. One-Shot. Have fun reading :D**

**HoW ArE YoU, My bRoThEr?**

* * *

**"hOnK" **

** I ran though a seemingly dark alleyway. I had run far enough, right? It has been about three days since it happened. My moirail, my best friend had gone insane. His murderous rampage wiped out almost anyone. The first time it happened I actually WITNESSED it. Gamzee was most likely after me now. Another dash around a corner of these accursed alleys. Screams echoed behind me, I tried my best to ignore it. Wait. That scream. John?**

** "HoNk."**

** Dammit, he must be closer than I had originally thought. I started to turn around as I was faced with a dead end, but to no avail. I felt someone grip my shoulder and a blunt object struck my head. My world began to go fuzzy. I heard laughter from behind me. The last words I can remember were Gamzee's.**

** "GoOd nIgHt, bEsT FrIeNd. HOnK."**

** I felt myself returning to this sick and twisted reality. I looked up to seen John sitting across from me; I felt something wasn't right. He had blood and grime caked on his face. When I observed more closely I saw he had the look of horror plastered on his face. Bones jutting out of him in all directions while his own blood pooled around him.**

** "HOLY SHIT!" I screamed and tried to stand up and get the hell away from him. I stumbled and landed flat on my ass. Fuck, my hands 'restraints…' Dammit Gamzee. I tried kicking John away. In short, I wish walls no longer existed. 'Oh god, I've been captured by my deranged best friend.' I thought to myself.**

** "GoOd mOrNiNg kArKleS, YoUr bOyFrIeNd hAs bEeN WaItInG FoR YoU."**

** "DAMMIT GAMZEE, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"**

** "MaYbE ThE FaCt tHaT I'm tIrEd oF My fRiEnDs cRiTiCiZiNg mE aNd tElLiNg mE WhAt tO Do?"**

** "bUt sTilL YoU AlL WoN't sToP CrItIcIzInG Me… mAyBe i HaVe tO QuIeT AlL Of yOu MoThErFuCkErS"**

** "HmMmMmMm…"**

** Gamzee gradually got closer to me; I knew nothing good would come from this. His hands traveled up to my face and stared into my eyes.**

** "i KnOw eXaClY WhAt tO Do, bEsT FrIeNd."**

** His lips locked on mine. I tried to pull away; his grip on my face was too strong. I made it clear to myself that I would NOT kiss him back. The Capricorn started nibbling on my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Being my stubborn self, I ignored him. Not a wise choice. His nails slowly dug into my cheek, revealing my candy-red blood. I tried to quickly yell at him, but I was sadly not quick enough. He managed to slip his tongue in and entwine the warm muscles. He dug his nails in deeper, not caring that my eyes were slightly tearing up.**

** He pulled away and smiled his normal crazed grin. I frowned as usual. Then he started fondling my horns and I felt my face begin to heat up. He slowly began to take of my shirt, while I tried pulling away.**

** "nO BeSt fRiEnD, YoU'rE StAyInG RiGhT HeRe wItH Me."**

** His toothy grin shown long daggered points. He literally ripped of my shirt with my Cancer sign on it. Soon he had done the same with my pants and boxers. I hadn't noticed before that I was half-erect before the cold air hit my bulge. He began biting trails down my neck deeply. Did he really enjoy my blood that much? His tongue began lapping up the blood dribbling down my neck. He trailed his tongue down one of my nipples and began to nip at it and suck on it. He did the same to my other one until it was as hard as a rock. I started to whimper. I didn't want this.**

** His mouth lowered down my body and hovered over my bulge. His mouth latched onto it and began rough sloppy sucks. I held back my moans, though I couldn't control my pants. As he heard me pant he trailed his tongue from the head to the base. He kept a fast pace doing so. Pre-cum dribbled down it and he gladly consumed it. I felt on the edge of climaxing. He abruptly pulled away when he felt my bulge throbbing. He lazily took off his own clothes while I was forced to watch. He positioned himself behind my body and pinned my hands over my head. 'Fuck his grip is strong.' He rammed himself into my waste chute and I screamed bloody murder. Too bad no one heard me. He began hard rough thrusts into me, not caring if I adjusted to him or not. Then he hit my prostate.**

** "F-FUCK, HIT THERE!" Gamzee complied and I was soon seeing stars, obtaining utter bliss. He soon released his genetic material in me after my waste chute tightened from my own orgasm. Where were all the buckets, dammit. I began collapsing, soon to have him catch me. I lay in his lap, completely exhausted. **

** "I CoUlD NeVeR HuRt mY BeSt bRo." He pet my hair gently, and whispered, "GoOd nIgHt." Into my ear. I gradually began to fall asleep as he nuzzled my hair. I had no idea that was my last time alive.**

**"hOnK."**

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope that you enjoyed my first(ever) one-shot! :) Reviews are appreciated :D Sorry for any spelling/punctuation errors**


End file.
